Instant Star: The Next Generation
by Underlyingsound
Summary: Instant Star: The Next Generation is a fan-fiction story based around the lives of two groups of individuals at a major Canadian record label, G-Major Records, as they struggle with their music, passions, dreams, fears and love.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Hayley Dion is one of three finalists in the seventh competition for the Instant Star crown, a competition where individuals from around the world travel to Canada for a chance at a lucky ticket to fame. Competitors battle with vocals and music on Canada's highest rated international reality television series, Instant Star (a subsidiary of Bell Media entertainment, Rogers Communications and Epitome Products. All rights reserved).

The series will primarily focus around Hayley's rise to fame and the effects it has on her and the people around her's life. The series will also focus on the life of the now internationally acclaimed pop star, and original Instant Star, Jude Harrison, as she returns temporarily to Toronto, where her fame, fortune, and success started. Ms. Harrison has been asked to return to her home town as a judge on the acclaimed reality series, Instant Star.

This is just an idea and summary of my series concept. I'm very big on continuity and want this to take place after the actual series. Although the series will focus on Hayley and her group of friends, I'll have a show-within-a-show format that will also follow Jude, catching up on where she's been, where she is, and where she's going (along with who she's taking with her.)

G-Major, Instant Star, and Jude Harrison are a lot more successful, well-known and powerful then the last time we've met. This series with have a lot more glitz and glamour...and it will focus on dark and more realistic story-lines about the struggles of, "being famous."

- Being Famous Rocks, Again.


	2. Chapter 1: Frustration

The crowd's roaring quietly in the background...chants, fist-ups, flashes, all coming from the front view scene as Hayley stands center stage, guitar in hand, feat on the ground, and pride jammed down her throat. She's nervous, a bit sweaty, but calm, quiet, peaceful.

"This is my moment. Everything I've worked for, everything I believe in, anything that's ever mattered to me; it all comes down to this single second in time. The single most important moment of my life."

She strokes the guitar, slowly, but surely, and the start of the final round of the competition begins.

...

Back stage, Hayley's nervously speed-walking down the busy hallway leading to her dressing room, a cute, geeky dirty-blond haired guy follows her.

"That's it. My career's over before it even began. Do you hear how I messed that quarter note in the second measure...I can't believe you talked me into this Martin."

"Hayley...Hayley, c'mon now, you did fine. Do you remember when you had your first piano residual when we were six, and the second you finished, you told me and your Dad that you'd never preform again after that because you thought that kid Mike Tyson played moat's art slightly more progressive then you. A year later he was kicked out of the academy and you told him to never give up? Everyone thought you were better then he was. You were a six-year-old and you refused to except your own talent. You've always been that way. You did fine."

"But Martin, I didn't do fine, and even if I did, fine doesn't cut it here. We're not jamming in your Mom's half-finished basement with our 1960s anymore, you know? I'm on national television. I'm a finalist on Instant Star, and I just blew it."

Hayley slams her dressing room door open in frustration, Martin follows close behind. A pretty, well-dressed, young brunette stands waiting holding flowers.

"Hayley, your cover of 24 Hours was fantastic, I'm so proud of you girl."

"Now's not the time Sam, Hayley's stressing because she missed one minor cord."

"Oh jeez, not this again. Hayley, you're fantastic...do you remember when we were six and you had your first piano residual..."

"Already tried that one. Didn't work."

"Shoot. Hun...I love you, but you're no pop-diva-gone-wrong Karma Lee yet, you know you're fantastic and we all know you did great. You were meant for this. Kristen Taylor and Doug Haynes don't know what hit them."

Hayley calms down, leaning in front of her mirror.

"Thanks for the support guys...but I just don't know. Little Tommy Q is one of the most hard-ass judges Instant Star has ever seen. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that I didn't go over well with him."

"I watched it from backstage, you did great."

"I agree. Stop stressing. As your official Hayley Dion best-friend-groupie-pick-me-up club, we can honestly say you were smokin'."

Martin walks over to Hayley and covers her with her arms.

"Martin, you're such an ass sometimes," she kids.

"Guys...look at the TV."

Sam points to the small TV that's been quietly playing in the background. It's covering the Instant Star competition. An attractive young women, around Hayley's age, is talking on stage. Hayley turns up the volume as she try's to evaluate the television.

"This one goes out to a special inspiration of mine, a miss Jude Harrison, who is back in town specifically to judge our little here contest. Preforming it with me is another special guy, another one of our very own judges, Tommy Q, my favorite bad-boy with a big heart. It's a Jude Harrison classic. This is Here We Go Again."

"That b*tch is totally taking my idea of doing a Jude classic. And she's even picking the number one Jommy song ever written! And preforming with Tommy Q? Is she even allowed to do that? Oh I'm gonna..."

Hayley storms out of her dressing room in frustration.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Hayley, upset and throwing the usual fourteen-year-old girl tantrum over Kristen's, one of her two finalist competitors, latest scheme, walks quickly down the hall toward center stage. On her way down...she notices Doug (her other competitor) watching her and Tommy Q performing center stage.

"Doug...what's this all about? Is she really allowed to get away with that...that sad attempt to score some points with the judges?"

"I'm not sure Hayley, but to be honest, I wouldn't want to be preforming with little Tommy Q right now if I were her. I heard him and his fiancé just broke off their engagement last night. It was totally sudden...like M.J. and his 2001 "Invincible" record comeback sudden. Nobody knows what happened."

"Oh my god Kristen's about to make a fool of herself on national television." Hayley chuckles in relief placing her hand on her head and smiling.

"You know, down in Minnesota, we don't have these kinds of rivalries on public television."

"Well here in Toronto, we do. Oh snap...I sort of left my friends back in my dressing room. I should go check on them. This competition has got me so crazy and whelmed up that I just left them there."

"It's okay...go find them, I'm about to go on anyways. I know we're Jude Harrison and Karma Lee rivals right now, but wish me luck, okay?"

"Of course. Good luck Doug. I grew up in Kristen's shadow, if anybody deserves to win this, it's you."

Hayley walks away in a sigh of relief. She soon arrives at her dressing room, just in time to see her two best friends making out threw a crack in the doorway. Realizing what she was seeing, she quickly turns away, holding back her tears without the two noticing.

As she walks again towards the stage, this time even more upset then the last, she thinks about her friends and how long they've been keeping their "little" secret from her. Once she hits backstage, she watches Doug preform his original song; "As She was," trying not to cry. Martin comes out searching for her; looking confused; Martin approaches her from behind;

"Hey is everything okay?"

Hayley cringes a little, holding back her tears. As she goes to reply; Instant Star host Drew Blaire calls the contestant to center stage.

"I have to go," she says looking down, obviously upset.

Kristen appears from the other side of the stage with a smug look on her face as Hayley walks towards the center of the stage.

As the announcer talks about success and the journey these contestants have overcome; Hayley can't help but tone out him and the crowd and drown in her own thoughts. Soon enough the announcer proclaims;

"And this year's Instant Star is…"

Hayley looks up in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 3: Reaction

Hayley enters her house with her parents and sister. It's a small, suburban Toronto home in a "average" part of town. "This place is fantastic, we're so lucky to live here." She murmurs to her family. Hayley was on a natural high, and her parents were surprised about it. You see, Hayley had just been told that her show's audience would select the new Instant Star after a fierce, competitive duet between the two finalists, Hayley and her grade school rival, Kristen. This was because the judges could not decide between the two up-and-comers, and so they created a new, "Speed of Sound" round where the two competing finalists would be given a song and they would preform it together. After which, for the fist time, fans decide the new Instant Star.

Hayley walks through her living room toward the television to check on the CTV New's coverage of the show, which had now become a ritual for the freshman. Once Hayley hits the "On" button, a young asian women comes onto the television. "Today's final round of the Instant Star competition was the fiercest yet. After a fantastic original song preformed by finalist Dougles Garret, whom is a United States contestant, he was cut in favor of two local Canadian up-and-comers who will preform in a special duet segment called the 'Speed of Sound.' This will be for fans to determine and vote for their favorite Instant Star contestant. Stay tuned for more details."

Hayley frowned while turning the television off with her blake remote, their was no mention of her performance or of the two final contestants, just a reminder of the added stress she'll have to endure and the revival of her friends betray in her head.

"Everything will be okay, I promise that." Hayley's Mom walks over to her, holding her by the shoulder. Hayley's expression did not change.


End file.
